1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable chair assembly, and more particularly to a foldable chair assembly that is folded and expanded easily and conveniently, thereby facilitating the user using the foldable chair assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional chair has a fixed size and cannot be folded, thereby occupying larger space when not in use. The foldable chair can be expanded when in use and can be folded when not in use so as to save the space, thereby facilitating the user storing the conventional foldable chair. However, the conventional foldable chair tends to be folded unintentionally, thereby causing danger to the user.